The Princess and the Hunter
by WK Forever
Summary: A forbidden man finds the cursed princess in the cursed forest, in the midst of danger which leads him handsless
1. Chapter 1

A couple once lived in a forest, near a city. The wife had conceived two sons, four years apart, as well as a daughtertwo years after the youngest son was born. The husband was proud of his wife and supported his young family. One day, the father went out to work, and a terrible storm arose in the forest. Now, there was a rushing river. Trees which have fallen into this river threatened the weak old bridge, which the husband never had time to repair. So when the father rode into the forest on his horse... the hooves of the horse thundered the bridge, cracking it to pieces, dropping the father and the horse into the river, falling down a steep water fall, never to be heard of again.

Weeks later, hunters found the man and knew him right away. They rushed on their horses and gallopped to the little house on the edge of the forest. One man knocked on the door. The door was answered by a woman with three children hugging at her skirts. "Madam Linda?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Your husband... He was killed. It must have been during the storm. The bridge across the river there was all broken to pieces, we used trees to cross the river for us to hunt to feed our families."

Madam Linda fell backwards in her chair and wept, "My dear husband is dead! His careless thoughts about the old bridge brought forth his own death!"

Young Martin touched his mother's knee and quietly called, "Mother?"

Linda took notice of her eldest son and gripped his arms and commanded in a stern, but caring voice, "Martin, you must listen to me. You are the eldest of this family and I want you to make sure that your brother and sister gets no where near the river or else it will take their lives like their father's."

"Yes, mother..." Replied the frightened little boy, "I'll watch my siblings like hens watching their young as a fox stalks by."

Linda smiled at her son and patted his shoulder, "You will indeed be a fierce warrior. If only your father could return to the job; if only the king would understand."

"What, mother?" Asked the curious boy.

Linda frowned at Martin, "It is not your business. This matter is something only we adults face in our time. If your father didn't tell you, then it is not our matter."

Martin was ashamed by his actions. He knew being curious only made matters worst. But his actions proved to be fatal, when... A couple days later, Madam Linda put on her bonnet, a light, but discolored jacket and called for her eldest son, "Martin, I need to go to the city to sell my garments for food. Keep your eye on your siblings."

Martin answered in a scared voice, concerned about the river, "Yes, mother... Come home soon."

Linda knelt down close to her son and smiled at him, "I will. I won't be gone long. But we need food and I need to sell these clothes that I have sewn. Besides, those clouds in the west look frightening. I'll be home before you know it, my son."

Martin watched his mother hitch up the old mule, Betty. She was very calm and listened to her master greatly. The only thing she didn't like, was Martin or his siblings. She would stare at them like one of them was going to fool around with her. But Linda had no idea why the mule didn't like the children, even when the children never touched her, "Never get anywhere near ol' Betty, my children," Warned the loving mother soon after the old mule kicked Martin just once.

Martin watched his mother walked out of the forest without him or his baby sister. His little brother, Christopher, came running into the living area of the cabin, holding in his tiny arms, father's wood carved swords and shields, "Martin! Let's play!" Martin smiled at his clumsy little brother, who was just trying to pick up the toys again after dropping them one by one, "Okay. Just to make the time pass."

William, the boys' father, made these swords and shields so his boys can learn the value of war and how to defend for themselves. Martin knew that his father was a royal captain of a royal castle. But it always hit Martin why his father was no longer that captain. He wondered greatly as he and Chris played together... But it didn't take long when the boys dropped the toys, bored. Soon thunder clapped in the distance; Martin froze as he thought about the makeshift bridge. If his mother and ol' Betty tried to cross, that bridge might give way. Martin ran outside and stood at the edge of the porch, shocked on how the rain poured. It was so loud hitting through the trees and the wooden roof above his head. He tried to listen for the mule's donkey noise, but instead, as the rain tend to slow down, he heard a shriek.

"MMMOOOMMMM!"

Christopher and Applay looked at their older brother like he was nuts. Martin turned around and saw his siblings staring at him and cried with tears flowing from both eyes, "Stay here. If any of both of you leave this house, you will - will... You will not play outside for a month!" Then, Martin ran out into the storm without a jacket to keep him dry.

Martin ran in the midst of the roaring storm, wondering what had happened to his mother. The rain began to pour once more, blinding the boy as he ran for his mother's aid. His feet stamped the muddy ground under him, leaving footprints from his bare feet, in the mud for a little while and the rain washes them away. Martin, in the midst of pouring rain, heard something roaring. He followed the sound until...

"YYAAHH!" Martin almost lost his balance as he climbed back up to solid ground. He had found the river. The huge river was so wide and overflowed, that the waves were able to come up and over and flood the land about Martin. Trees didn't have a chance to withstand the powerful waves. Martin looked for the makeshift bridge in the midst of the wavy river. But he found the edges of the trees sticking up out of water.

"Mother!" Cried Martin against the storm. The wind laughed at Martin as it took his words and flew them back into his face. He feared that he was getting no where with calling out. So he followed the river's angry waves to the massive waterfall, four times as big than it was. "Mother!" Cried Martin again. But the waterfall was roaring so loudly that Martin didn't even hear himself cry. He knew he had to find his mother, so he climbed down the cliff, quicky and carefully as he touched solid ground.

Finally, Martin turned, white as snow. He saw a figure laying on the ground, just inches out of the angry waves, washing over it. Beyond the figure was a horse-like creature, cast upon a tree. Martin ran to the figure and uncovered it, "Mother!"

Linda opened her eyes to see Martin's face. She had just enough strength to lift her hand and lay it on Martin's cold, wet face and rubbed it against his face and murmured with a painful voice, "You must take care of your siblings."

Martin took the hand and shook his head as he cried softly, "No, mother. You have to come home with me. I am too young to take care of my brother and sister."

Linda groaned in soft pain as she scolded her son gently, "You must always remember, Martin, your father and I have taken great care of you for eight years. Don't you know by now how to care for your own siblings?"

Martin started to cry as he held on to his mother's hands and said, "I know, mother... But how can I tell my brother and sister?"

Linda replied, "Tell them - I am going to see Daddy."

Martin wept in his mother's cold hand as her head turned slightly over. Martin heard her last sigh as her hand fell from his face. Martin cried, "Mother! Please, come back! Mother!" Since the body never moved again, Martin stood up painfully and walked sluggishly away. His hands covered his face as he had witnessed his own mother's death. He forced the tears out as he tried to climb his way from his parents' earthy graves. Martin looked back once to see if his mother was still alive. But the rain was pouring so much, he never saw her body again.

Martin reached the top of the waterfall and staggered away quickly in the blinding walls of rain. He didn't want to hear the mule's last moans or see his mother's dead body before him when the rain subside. Minutes later, the rain was slowing down to a stop; The sun began to shine upon Martin as he found his way home to a cabin which stood in two pieces.

"Christopher! Applay!" Cried Martin as he ran into the separted cabin. He searched the ruins, calling for his siblings, until Christopher came out of a tree nearby, "Brother's back!" Martin was relieved to find his siblings safe in the hole of a nearby tree. It was used as a brothers' hideout for playbattles, but today, it served as a bomb shelther in the midst of a dangerous storm.

Applay began to talk in her two-year-old state, "The rain fell from the trees, brother! Then... then, light came out of the trees and took our home apart. Big brother dragged me from the orange tongues and hid me in this hole. Big brother took water from big cup and put the tongues out."

Martin looked at Christopher, who stood ashed and shy. Martin smiled at his brother, "You saved your little sister?"

Christopher looked up and said nervously, "I found the fire in the living area. It was not long after you ran for mother. I took Applay to our hideout and told her to stay. Then, I took the cow's... well, our once cow's milk bucket, which was full of water and splashed it on the fire. Then, I went to Betty's water stand over there and filled the bucket time after time. The rain helped me, Martin."

Martin smiled as he stroked his brother's wet hair, "I am sure proud of you little brother."

Applay came running up with a handful of mud. She asked in her girly voice, "Where's Mommy?"

Martin gasped. He lost his smile and said to his brother and sister, "Sit in front of me." When Christopher and Applay sat in front of Martin, Martin sat in front of them and said, "I did find Mommy, but Mommy couldn't follow me. Chris, Applay, my dearest siblings, Mother has went to be with Father."

Applay screamed with delight, "She's going to bring Daddy back?!"

Martin sighed as he calmed his sister down, "Applay..." Tears began to flow. He saw that Christopher understood for he sat looking at his fingers. Martin managed to catch a tear from his brother's eye, "Applay, Mommy will never come home. Mommy is dead."

Applay sat in front of Martin and screamed, "I want my Mommy!"

Martin sighed, "I know. But i am now the provider of the family. You guys have to listen to me."

Then, Christopher asked with a tone of fear in his voice, "But how, Martin? We know no hunt or sewing like Father and Mother."

Martin sighed with a tone of encouragment, "Yes. But we will manage, I will tell you that for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple years later, after the deaths of the children's parents, Martin and his siblings served their lives alone in the massive forest near the dangerous river. Since Applay was only four years old, Martin couldn't travel too far to settle in a new place. All Martin could do was build up a new house with his father's tools.

Christopher, himself, have had terrible nightmares since his mother's death. While Martin built, Chris lay in the hideout of the tree, fast asleep. But each time he closed his eyes, something like a crystal horse appears before him, neighing and waving its hooves in Chris' face. Chris woke up immediately and started crying.

Martin was still building the house, when his brother started crying. Martin got so annoyed with the constant crying that he cried out in a stern voice, "Christopher Kratt! You are six years old! You are too old to cry over fancy dreams!"

Christopher stopped crying after seeing Martin scold him. Chris wiped his tears and wrapped his blanket about him and shivered. In the distance, he heard thunder clapping. He jumped up and said to his brother, who was looking over the river's way, "Martin! The storm!"

Martin was already scampering down. He saw his baby sister walking towards the river, "APPLAY!" Cried the rushing brother, as Martin ran in to save his sister from the beginning rushing river.

Christopher was back in his hideout. He took hold of his blanket and hugged it tight. He thought dreadfully about his sister's end as something cleared his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the crystal horse before him.

"It's you," Murmured the boy, looking in the diamond eyes of the horse. The horse was crystalized by its outline. It looked out the hideout and saw the little girl walking towards the river.

Chris had never seen a horse in his life and never learned of a horse's loyalty. The horse galloped into the foggy air towards the little girl. Suprisingly, Martin didn't seem to notice the crystal horse galloping right pass him. Chris watched with fear in his eyes for his sister as well as the horse, not knowing what the horse would do.

Finally, the horse transformed into a small thing, which caught Applay's attention and drew her from the river. Then, Christopher realized that the horse had protected his sister. Martin caught up to his sister and scolded her for getting near the river. As they walked from the river, Chris noticed the storm clouds above them lingered, leaving the air colder.

"Martin! Martin!" Cried the boy as he jumped from the hideout after Martin scolded his sister into the tree, "That crystal horse I have dreamed rescued our sister!"

Martin scoffed his brother with a smile, "Yep, uh-huh. A little crystal horse that appears in little boys' minds rescuing a human being," Then, Martin frowned at his brother, "When will you grow up to be a man? I am the only person in this tiny group that is working my head off! Why can't you help me?!"

Chris was so scared of his brother that he had to back off. It wasn't Chris' thing of being yelled at. Finally, Martin shook his head and said, "Look, do you see the crystal horse?"

Chris looked. There was nothing and he was afraid to say so.

"Huh?"

Chris shook his head as he stared in his brother's blue fiery eyes. Martin backed off and said, "Chris, listen, little brother. I want you to grow up and be a man like Dad. I want to be like Dad. I know that our parents will be thrilled to see who we are in the future."

Chris started to cry as his voice traveled across the cold air to Martin's ears, "But Mom and Dad are gone, forever..."

Martin sat on the ground close to his brother and touched his chest, "But, Chris, Mom and Dad are right here. In all of our hearts. Nothing will ever take that friendship between a child and his parents. Mom told me that before you were born."

Chris sighed, "But Martin... Mom told me about the crystal horse."

"I know, Chris, but it's time to forget these silly things."

"But I saw it!"

"Christopher Kratt! I said enough!"

Chris turned his back on his brother and frowned, "Okay, then. I will shut up. But you will regret it Martin. I saw it. One of these days! One of these days, that horse will come right in front of your eyes!" Then, the boy walked away with a feeling of relief that he had won his brother's battle.

So much has happened once again. Chris and Applay learned to hunt and cook and to tend to the laundry. Soon, Martin wasn't the only member of the small family to supply everyone. Applay learned to be an excellant cleaner as well as a cook in the small, but roomly cabin. Chris, on the other hand, knew how to hunt with only one arrow and bow. Somehow, which Martin couldn't find out, Chris was able to kill prey with that one arrow. Martin knew how to clean the prey. The skins he gave to his sister for her to sew clothes for her and her brothers. The young, but eager Kratt children lingered in the forest, with so much at hand.

But one day, as Martin hunted down deer. Applay complained when Martin cleaned the skin off the big hart, "Brother Martin, we still have packages of deer in the hideout. We don't need this one."

Martin frowned at his twelve-year-old sister, "Applay, darling. What we got is what we have."

Applay sighed, "Please, brother Martin."

"Applay. You know better than to complain."

Applay gave in to Martin's thoughts. But she couldn't believe how he was giving in to forty packages of deer meat. Instead, she sighed and went to the hideout to find her younger brother sharpening his arrowheads.

"Brother Martin got deer, again."

Christopher looked up. His young sister was small, but beautiful. He had compassion for the heavy-labored girl, "I know, Applay. He's been hunting every single day. I know that he is going to say, 'It's going to be winter soon'," Intimdating Martin, "But I am getting sick of deer. But what we got is what we eat... I am sorry, sis... Sis?"

Applay tipped over a tall barrel, "Oh, Chirstopher, my brother! I can't cure the meat! We have no salt!"

Christopher stood up and put his arrows aside, "I'll go get the salt. It has been forever since I have seen people other than us."

Chris snuck into the cabin. Martin was cutting the skin off the deer in the outdoor kitchen. Chris found his chance and snuck into Martin's bedroom and found his sack of coins, "I have to get salt for Applay... Or else, it would be spoil if we lose all that meat."

"Christopher?"

Chris took the sack and said, "Martin, Applay needs salt."

"I'll get it."

Chris frowned at his eighteen-year-old brother. Martin was all bloody from cutting the deer. Christopher was fourteen-years old about to be fifteen. He needed to learn trade. Then, he smiled, "Martin! If we drag that deer to the raft on the river -"

"Oh, no you don't! This deer is our dinners," Martin frowned at his little brother. He knew Chris loved to adventure out in the open forest, but rafting the dangerous river was more than the brother can bear, "I will take the coins and ride down to the city."

Chris crossed his arms to his brother and smirked, "Okay, just how are you going to do that?"

Martin realized that Chris was being smart-mouth with him. So he smiled, "Being smart for such a fourteen-year-old? You are not going to outsmart me, Christopher," Then he frowned, "I have had enough of you and Applay's complainings over my hunting. If I catch deer, we eat it." Chris sighed as Martin began his lecture, "Christopher, if you had a family and all you can catch was deer, would you be so upset if your children and wife complained?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What the heck is a wife?"

Martin facepalmed hard, "Don't you see?! You are such so adventurest that you don't even understand the road of a married person!"

Christopher looked at his dirty hands and said, "I rather be adventurest than be a wife, Martin."

Martin groaned as he walked away, "Fine! Go ahead, take the raft. Kill yourself. It will be too late to tell you on your death bed on the river that I told you so!"

Chris frowned as he left the cabin. He fetched his sister and the both of them dragged the raft to the bank of the unusual calm river. Chris whispered in his sister's ear as he handed her an empty sack, "Go get the old meats which you have salted. Save some, but gave some. I'll sell some and get coins and buy you heaps and heaps of salt. Then, as a treat, my sister, I get you the biggest bird they have for dinner."

"Oh, brother Christopher," Cried the little girl as she hugged Christopher tightly, "You are better than Martin! Don't you want your weapons to catch some prey that you may pass by?"

"Oh, yes. Get my arrows, my bow, my knife, and my clothes from the hideout."

Applay kissed her brother on the cheek, "Yes, my brother. I will fetch them, prepare the raft." So Applay ran off to the hideout to get Christopher's weapons and clothes. She filled the sack with most of the deer meat and met Christopher on the raft.

"Off the raft, my sister. The river is picking up... Give me the sacks."

Applay passed the sacks to Chris as he attached them to the raft with waterproof ropes. Chris took out his bow and arrows and said, "I'll be back soon, my sister."

Applay passed the rod to Christopher, "Be safe, my brother."

"I will." With a brief good-bye, Chris pushed the raft off the bank and started off in the river. The river picked up with storm clouds forming above Chris. Christopher tried to remain calm. He thought about buying a horse for travel, but that will be many coins. He attached the coin sack on his girdle and pushed further into the river. But he was not expecting a change.

Thunder rumbled above the young teenager's head. Chris was frightened but remained calm. The river picked up strength, tossing Chris aside on the raft. Luckily, he tied the sacks on the raft. He held on to the sacks' ropes as the waves up and over him. Chris had never seen rivers this powerful, but it must have been the long curse which was upon the forest. Chris held on tight and finally lost grip of the ropes, "HELP!" He cried as he fell in the midst of the roaring waves. Then, all of a sudden, Chris was out of the water and back on the raft. Chris sat up to see the crystal horse gallopping on land close to the raft, "You're back," Cried Chris, with a sigh of relief. The horse neighed and shook its mane as it leaped into nothing and disappeared. The waves were gone and skies were blue, the sun was shining. Chris couldn't understand what this curse was all about. He stood up and took the rod and led the raft straight to town, which stood on the opposite end of the river.

Chris was happy to see everything was still on his raft. Even the money sack was still on his girdle. His arrows and bow lay on the boards, waiting to be used. Chris brought the raft in and tied it in a knot that only he knew to unknot. It was common for people to tie their animals or rafts so thieves wouldn't steal the stuff. Chris untied the sacks and whipped his clothes unto his back and held the meat sack in his left hand and walked calmly up the hill to the small town.

The town was named Royal Sights, because everyone can see the castle from which it stood beyond. Chris had never seen such beauty in his life. He stood on one side of the hill, overlooking the city. In the middle of the street to the other end of the hill was the castle. One man noticed Chris was staring at the castle and said, "Where you from, lad?"

"I am Christopher Kratt, son of William Kratt in the forests there," Chris looked to his home and smiled, "I am here to trade these meats and to buy salt."

The man gasped at the boy, "You are the son of the King's captian!" Instantly the man fell and bowed to Christopher. Chris looked up at the shocked crowd and said, "Said what now?"

"Your father was the captain for the king in that castle. He died in the river you travelled... Did you survive?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... There was this crystal horse..."

"It is him! The curse is frightened by this great man!"

Chris shook his head, "What now?"

The man stood up and said, "Kill him! Kill him, all of you!"

Chris bounced back as men ran in unto him. The young boy jumped over the makeshift fence and ran down to the raft. Above the river formed storm clouds. Chris ran straight for the raft as lightning struck, causing the raft to break in pieces.

"NO!" Cried Chris as he fell on his knees holding onto the last remaining piece of the raft. All his brother's work pay was lost. All those meats... What had he done?

Chris turned sorrowfully as the men ran down the hill towards the fourteen-year-old. Chris cried out for mercy.

Then, just as he expected, the crystal horse gallopped into the scene. The men stopped and cried for help as they ran away from the crystalized horse. Chris took hold of the glistering mane and said, "I need to get home, fast..."

But the horse had something else in his mind. He reared with Chris hanging on to his mane, and gallopped across the rushing, angry river. Chris couldn't believe that he was actually RIDING the horse. In his sight of wondering, he noticed that the horse was going somewhere else. Chris heard his mother's voice...

He looked up in the midst of a foggy forest. The horse now cantered on dry land. Chris sat up, still clinging to the crystal mane. The horse snorted as the waves of the river ate away the bank. Chris was still frightened, "What am I to do, now? My brother will be furious to see that I had lost all his substance. My dear sister needs salt."

The horse snorted in return. Chris leaned into the horse's support as it began to quicken its speed, to the edge of the same cliff...

Chris sighed, "My parents. They died down there. It has been gloomy since."

The horse reared and gallopped down the concealed path, which bushes grow over. Chris held on as the water from the waterfall splashed unto his sweaty face. The horse touched firm ground and snorted ahead.

"I can't go... I'm afraid," Replied the young man. The horse cantered into the thick fog which opened for the horse. Chris sat amazed as the land before them cleared up to a bright, cheery land, "Where am I?"

The horse said, "You are in the land of Enchantment."

Chris screamed, "You can talk?!"

The horse rolled his eyes, "Of course. I leave here to save you by orders of our princess."

"Princess? Oh, come on. I am exiled from the town because of the river. And I am talking to an animal."

The horse said, "Just stand up. I will lead you to the princess."

Chris stood up from the ground and took hold of the horse's mane. The horse cantered into a calm place, where sat a swan.

Chris stared at the beautiful swan. She had a white body with the end of her wings pink, like they were dipped in a pile of pink dye. He was a hunter, but he didn't want a feather of the beautiful bird. He knelt at the swan's bed of leaves and admired her beauty.

The swan saw the man and said, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

Chris blinked and answered, "I am Chris Kratt, son of Captain William of King Michael the First. I came from my land. This crystal horse brought me here."

The swan looked to the setting sun. She answered, "Bear me of my quietness. I will return."

Chris stood up, "Take your time..."

Instantly the swan transformed. Chris backed away from the transformation. He hid behind the crystal horse, who stood, staring at his princess. The animals around him also changed. Next thing Chris saw was a beautiful woman before him. He couldn't believe that the same swan was a woman, a human like him. The woman opened her eyes and looked at the hunter and stepped own from her leafy throne, "I am Princess Aviva, daughter to King Michael the First."

Chris was speechless. He didn't know what to do to a princess. All he could do was fall and faint.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when the hunter opened his eyes. He realized he was no where near home; instantly his thought of home was lost when he saw young children, wearing animal furs, were carrying some stuff to the swan's peaceful place. But Chris remembered, it was the human princess. This was a magical place.

A little boy who was wearing shunk furs, "Your highness. The hunter is awake."

Chris sat up in shock as the young, but beautiful princess stepped from her home to where he once lay. She knelt by him and said, "Are you fine?"

Chris couldn't speak. The princess' eyes took Chris to la-la land. All the hunter could think of was...

"CHRIS! Chris!"

Chris blinked, everything was gone. His whole body was soak and wet. He lay at the foot of the river's bank. He sat up and said, "What?"

"Chris!"

Chris turned to see Martin and Applay running to him. Applay's dress flowed with the breeze. Martin had his hunter's gear as he knelt by Chris' side, crying, "Chris?"

Chris sat up and said, "What happened?"

"Don't ask us! What happened to you?!"

Chris blinked, trying to see if he could see the princess. He loved her, though he was young. She must have been his age, "I met the princess!" Was all he could remark.

Martin's tears turned to anger, "Stop this fantasy! You almost died like your mother and father! Get up an be a man!"

Chris realized it all was a dream. He tried to stand up, but fell on the ground. Blood poured from his side. Applay cried out as she ripped her own dress and covered the wound. Chris was lifted by Martin and Applay and was led home.

Once in the house, Martin dropped Chris unto his bed immediately. Chris was white from pain and from his misery. He whispered in his blanket, "Oh, Princess... Help me."

As Applay gathered the medical supplies, Martin dropped his gear, the door was knocked on. Martin groaned, "Who is out at this hour?"

Applay answered the door with a touch of fear... She exclaimed, "Martin!"

Martin went to see what she saw. He was shocked, but saw a young damsel in a heavenly gown. Behind her was children in animal furs. Martin gasped as he saw the crystal horse snorting at him.

Chris sat up, "Princess!"

The princess said, "I am she who your brother mentioned. I see that you didn't believe him."

Martin groaned, "How? How is this possible?! I have never seen you before in the forest?"

A girl in a animal outfit smiled, "Because we came from the enchanted land!"

While Martin stood in shock, Applay ha to get him back to reality. She pointed to their brother. Martin saw the princess touch the wound. Chris was growing paler and paler. The princess chanted a little and Chris smiled at the young damsel.

Martin couldn't believe how fast the boy was falling in love with a child. He frowned, "ENOUGH OF THIS FANTASY!"

Applay screamed. Martin opened his eyes, everything disappeared. Chris lay pale and still. Martin walked to Chris and slapped him, "Wake up, you heretic!"

Chris woke up, rejected by his own brother, "Martin..."

"I don't believe it. You are too young to think of women!"

"But she's..."

"She's a vision, Chris! Not real!"

Chris jumped up and dropped his blanket, revealing his bloody clothes. He wept in his hands as Martin couldn't help but punish the child. Chris fell to his knees, begging for mercy. Applay backed off and watched in dismay. Martin stopped slashing the brother with the whip, the same old whip that Betty, the mule, had. Chris fell sideways on the floor, crying. Martin kicked him gently, "Get up and work, young man. It will do you good!"

Chris sat up and weakly cleaned the rabbit that Martin caught earlier. His hands shook as the knife cleaned the skin off the flesh. Chris looked up while trimming and saw the Princess...

"CHRIS! You cut yourself!"

Chris dropped everything and started crying, "Leave me alone... Everyone go away! I just want to die!"

Martin was no where to be seen. Applay took Chris' hand and covered it gently, "Chris, please, don't leave me..."

Chris was crying now. But the voice, it calmed him. Applay got up an saw the princess, "You're back?"

The young damsel smiled, "I was here the whole time. Your brother is deeply in sorrow for the loss of his parents," She revealed her white hands and covered Chris' bloody hand. Chris looked into her eyes and saw her beauty in them. The young princess chanted and very slowly uncovered the bloody cloth. Applay watched in shock as the bloody cloth was taken off a clean hand. Chris looked at his hand and the princess' hand. He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "I can't let you go..."

"I'm sorry. But the sun is rising. I must go back to be a swan. I will be a human again every night."

Chris took the princess' dress, "No! Don't go!" Then, all a sudden, the room went dark with Chris gripping the air.

Four years had passed. Chris had healed from Martin's beatings and from the painful scenes. But he still hadn't forgotten about the princess. Applay would not mention her unless Martin was out hunting. Soon, the two siblings had a special secret that Martin would not be trusted with.

Chris had grown into the young man that Martin wanted. Martin was proud that he had made an accomplishment in Chris' young, but slow life. But he couldn't stop the boys dreams of seeing the enchanted Princess. Finally, Martin gave him the mercy that the boy had wanted all those years.

"Listen, Brother Christopher, Mother and Father put you and Applay in my custody to take care of you. You are now a grown man. Applay still has a couple years for herself to reach adulthood, but we still need to be there for our dear sister."

Chris replied with a thought of the princess, "Yes, brother Martin."

Martin picked up his hunter's gear and said, "Come, hunt with me."

Chris shook his head, "I must gather the fragments. Go if you may."

Martin smiled, "Okay, go ahead. I will surprise you both. This morning I saw a swan, hopefully I can kill her."

Chris stopped dead still. He turned, "The one with the pink wings?"

"Oh, yes! How you know? She has been common around here."

Chris couldn't believe what Martin was thinking. He went into the cabin and told his sister what the swan princess looked like. Applay nearly died at Chris' statement, "Oh! We must stop Martin!"

"I can't, my sister. He would punish the both of us!"

"But the princess! She had done so well to us! I mean, look at all the salt she had given us! Look at the coins. Look at you."

Chris sighed. Applay was right. If it weren't for the beautiful princess, he wouldn't have actuallly fallen in love at such a young age. Now that he was nineteen years old, he was already a man. He wanted a life of his own, but his sister still needed him.

Applay smiled, "Christopher?"

"Yes, my sister."

"You are in love with the princess, right?"

Chris shuttered a bit, but admitted, "Yes, she's the only girl that I had admired."

Applay looked at her fur shoes. They were really old. She did need a new life, "If you marry the princess, will you -"

"Of course, I would bring my dear sister in the kingdom. You are well acquainted with the princess yourself."

Applay smiled as she looked into Chris' eyes, "Thank-you, my brother."

Chris left his sister in the midst of cleaning. He needed time alone. He climbed a tree far from the cabin and leaned back and shut his eyes and dreamed greatly, hoping the princess would burn his dreams. He managed to fall asleep, but didn't dream one bit of any vision. He opened his eyes and looked over, a young swan sat before him.

Chris gasped. It was the princess. Her pink-tipped wings gave her away. She looked at the hunter and said, "You were asleep?"

Chris made a face, "You're not in the enchanted land and you can talk?"

The swan smiled as she waddled close to Chris, "I know. But I heard what your brother said."

Chris gasped, "He doesn't know you were a swan. Just my sister and I."

"Why hide it?"

"Because I was afraid, that I would be beaten for the truth."

The princess winged out one of her wings and touched a small necklace. Instantly, she became a human. Chris fixed himself up against the tree as the princess looked at him all over, noticing a slight bit of scratches, here and there. Chris gulped as the princess leaned in close to him. All he could say was, "Mercy!"

What Chris didn't realize was Martin was watching him the entire time. Martin frowned, "It's just a fancy vision," He drew out his bow and aimed it towards the princess. Chris realized that the princess means no harm so he leaned towards her, knowing she loved him like he loved her...

Martin couldn't believe what his brother was doing, "All these dreams are killing him! I have to kill this vision! Hopefully these sights will vanish and..." He let go of the arrow. The bow shot the arrow up the tree into the princess' chest.

Chris took hold of the fainting Princess, after she screamed. He looked down and saw his brother, staring at him, bow still in midair. Then, the bow was dropped...

Applay heard the scream and ran out to see what had happened. She saw her brothers in a fight with a familiar damsel on the ground. She cried out, "Princess!"

Chris was crying now. Martin was so shocked and scared. He kept apologizing, but Chris was too mad to forgive him, thinking the princess was dead.

The princess sighed at she took Chris by his shirt, "Forgive him... It's not his doing. This was all planned already."

Chris covered the princess' hands with his own, "What? How? Don't leave! You're the daughter!"

"I know," Sighed the Princess, "It's the counsellor, Mister *Sighs heavily* Mister Oralson. His son, Jeff, wanted to marry me. His uncle put this curse on me so I could be Jeff's."

"How can you then, be human forever? You can't marry like this!"

The princess took more deep breaths. Her breasts rose and fell in her breath. Chris watched her face, hoping she would make it, "How?!"

The princess answered as her breath left her, "True love's first kiss..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris couldn't sleep that night despite that his brother had accidently killed the love of his life, who was actually a princess! Chris lay on his bed made from the strongest wood and the softest pine needles, sewed into the best fabric. Chris smelt the scented mattress as all of a sudden, someone was talking to him.

"AAAHHHAAHHHHAAHHHHAHHHH"

Chris looked in his bedroom and saw nothing. He went back to bed as it scared him again.

(See the song for Frozen 2, Into the Unknown!)

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

Chris have had it, he got up and left the small cabin out into the dark blue night sky. The stars sang their song to him as he realizes he was not alone.

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

{Chris}

I can hear you but I won't

Some look for trouble while others don't

There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day

And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

Whoa

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

Chris stamped his feet as he reached a nearby tree,

"You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear

And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear

Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls

I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls

I've had my adventure, I don't need something new

I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

Into the unknown!

Into the unknown!

Into the unknown!"

Instantly the crystal horse appeared as the clouds above the river where Chris walked to, began to fear his mighty voice, which echoed in the cursed forest.

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

(Oh)

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

{Chris}

"What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake

Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?

Or are you That princess who had found me that day;

Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?

Every day's a little harder as I feel my heart's desire grow

Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go?"

Chris leaped into the magic portal that Crystal horse led him to. Chris cried out his lament as he realizes that he has powers within this magic portal. The power of crystals.

"Into the unknown

Into the unknown

Into the unknown!"

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

(Oh)

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

(Oh)

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

Whoa

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah]

Chris fought furiously with his hands in front of the horse, showing forth that these hands with the power of crystals can drive the storms from the river; therefore, sending the forest to freedom,

"Are you out there?

Do you know me?

Can you feel me?

Can you show me?

oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah] oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah] oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah] oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah] oh

[Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah] oh

Where are you going? Don't leave me alone

How do I follow you

Into the unknown?"

Chris stood on the edge of the Dangerous Falls and spread forth his hands and arms and thundered the clouds from his domain. In all his years, he have never seen the moon shine so bright. He turned to look at the horse, who was staring at him with a smile on his face.

Chris looked at his hands and quietly opened his hand and a flow of crystal-like snow fell into his hands. He turned to the horse again, but he was gone. Chris looked down the falls and saw the change of what happens. Someone had cursed his family and something was in him that was telling him to go back to the Enchanted Lake!

Chris ran with all his heart to the magic portal that led him to where he saw the Swan Princess. He stepped into the span and entered the world of Enchantness.

"Look, that hunter's back."

Chris saw the animal-human children running to him, asking about the princess. Chris told them that his brother accidently shot her, not knowing that she was a princess, "But," He quickly said, "Who had put this curse upon my family and the princess?"

The shunk boy answered, "It's the old wizard, Jeff Oralson! His Dad wizard turned the princess into the swan. Jeff Oralson put a curse upon your family so you wouldn't return to the palace."

"Why? Just why?"

A red panda girl answered, "It's because of the Kings' plots."

Chris sat down on the Princess' lair, "Go on..."

The children gasped when Chris' hands glowed. One said, "Your hands!"

Chris looked at his hands. He released the crystal flake as it opened up to a flashback. It contained two kings. Chris watched closer, as the curse made its clear approach.

The children looked at him, "You're a Prince!"

Chris looked at his hands in shock, "But... My father... He changed his idenity... to protect us."

One boy said, "Who's us?"

"I have a brother and a sister... I must get Martin. Where is this wizard?"

They pointed to the north to a dark mountian, "He's in there... But the spirit of the princess can only to taken if one has crystals."

"How?"

A girl touched his hands, "You have the crystals. You can find the princess' spirit as well as everyone elses' spirits in the Cave of Memory."

"Where is that?"

The crystal horse galloped up close beside me, "I can take you there."

Chris looked towards his home land, "Can you take my brother and sister with me?"

The horse snorted, "Get my crystal chariot!"

The animal children dragged a crystal chariot from the bushes. The horse flashed into the chariot, no need to be touched to be harnessed. Chris smiled, "Take me home first. I need to get my brother and sister."

The horse nodded, "You have chosen the right thoughts."

The horse lifted Chris into the chariot as it galloped through the Enchanted Lands. Chris turned to face the cursed children, "I don't know where you came from, but I will set you free!"

The children cheered as the chariot entered Chris' homeland. The horse gallopped through the air with the chariot gliding behind it. Its gallop made a path of snow crystals that Chris could reach down and feel their crystal touch.

The horse reared downward unto the cabin. Chris stepped out of the chariot and hugged the horse, "Thank-you for helping me."

The hrose snorted slightly, "I am always there for you."

Chris ran inside the cabin. His brother and sister were in the kitchen, shocked.

Martin cried, "Chris!"

Chris panted, "Martin. Applay. Get ready. We are going to get the spirit of the princess and bring her home."

Martin snorted, "Really? You must have been dreaming."

Chris frowned, "Then, explain this." He lifted his hand and with faith released its power. Martin and Applay stared at Chris' crystal snow as it fell into his palm.

Applay said, "What is that?"

Chris said, "There is no time to explain. The quicker we save the spirit, the faster our lives will be better!"

Martin sighed, "Actually... We are in a difficult exile, Chris... I just got a letter saying that if we don't move on, bringing this curse from them, we will be slain."

Chris frowned, "Then, come with me."

Martin and Applay climbed to the tip of the Dangerous Falls with Chris. Chris stood over the edge, looking at the clouds which appeared at the south horizon. The sun was covered up by the clouds' angry approach. Chris raised his hand to the sky and released a few crystal furries.

Martin tried to convince Chris that he was just making a big mistake. He hoped that Chris would think so and turn away for the cabin. But the snow crystals entered the mass of clouds. Chris saw his opportunity and stampped the ground in his foot and spread out his arms against the horizon, "Into the unknown! Into the unknown, into the UNKNOWN!"

The clouds, right before Martin and Applay, disappeared. It looked like it was running from Chris. Chris smiled as the sun lighted the darkened land. The trees, which were dying because of the lack of sunlight, flourished and the flowers bloomed. Martin said, "Wow... How did you do that?"

"It's not me, Martin. We have to move and get the Princess before something happens. Come on."

As the trio ran for the horse, a small, but black plant grew in the presence of the sun. Out of it was dark crystals which ate up the power of the crystals from Chris' power, which fell freely. The plant sank into a puddle of mud-like appearance and slid about following, and eating the leftover crystals from the horse and chariot which entered the Enchanted Land...


	5. Chapter 5

The crystal horse zoomed in the middle of the Enchanted Land where stood the dark mountains with the Spirit's Cave at its foot.

Martin groaned, "All we have to do now is walk on this sea."

Chris touched the sea with his bare hand an instantly it turned to crystals. The horse snorted, "That power does come handy."

Martin made a face, "Ha, ha, ha."

The horse smiled, "I really mean it. Get back in the chariot and hang on, I have never ran on crystals before."

Chris leaped back into the chariot with his brother and sister. Applay was sleeping on Martin's lap. Martin lay his hand on the girl's hair and stroked it lovingly, "Brother?"

Chris looked up at Martin, silently.

"What's bothers you?"

"I just wish I could see my parents again. I really wish them though, I was but threeish... four year old. I don't remember."

Martin sighed, "I don't either. But I won't forget that foggy morning when I did find your mother... our mother, dying after the curse of the forest brought her under the massive waves of a small river, down Dangerous Falls... It was horrible."

Chris looked at his sister, "I remember her scream... And you, going out in that storm, with no protection."

Martin's eyes filled with tears. Chris was right. That day was so long ago, but it felt like it was yesterday.

Chris looked beyond the chariot to see the caves approaching. He never seen such beauty compared to his young mother when he last saw her that morning. The horse gallopped straight to the cave.

The siblings were awaze with shock and interest as they entered the lighted cave. The cave had something about it, for when the siblings went in, instantly, their bodies were changed and the cave went dark. The siblings stepped apart from each other and gave each other shocked expressions. Chris and Martin were changed from rags to glorious clothing. Applay, from her rags, into a beauiful blueish dress. Each upon their heads was a small, but golden crown, mae of the purest gold of the whole world.

Chris turned to face his parents, "What happened?"

William said, "All has happened. Your lives are all but rags. You were born in the royal blood... Until HE showed us."

Chris and Martin looked at each other, thinking they were the cause of the problems, but William continued, "The death of the princess is not the result as your fault, my son, Martin. It was planned by the evil assistman, Mr. OLasVagas."

Chris scratched his forehead, "Where have I heard before?"

Martin shook his head, "NO! Father, no! Not the man that told us to go to the forest where we were cursed! Not the man who have tricked us by the forest kingdom which was but fake!"

William raised his son to shush his son, "Yes, it is him. That was where Chris and Applay were born."

Applay called, "Mother? Father? Why did you not tell us?"

Linda answered, "We didn't want you to daydream about such life. It is not what you think. When Martin slept one evening, your father and I burned the crowns we had and the garments we wore. Ever since then, the storms have come to threaten us from the city on the hill which overlooked the castle. The castle where the princess and her sister was born."

Chris looked in the corner and saw the princess he had fallen deeply in the mud of love with. She looked at him with her spirit-filled eyes. Chris saw their color and fell for her again.

Chris got snapped out of his daydream when the horse can running in, neighing in fear. Chris thrushed his hand with a crystal made rein which immediately calmed the horse down. The horse galloped to the princess and they shared their love for each other.

Chris put out his hand to take the reins. Nothing came out of his white thin hand... Wait... "MARTIN!"

Martin ran to his brother. Chris fell on the ground, crying out for mercy. Applay fell at his knees and cried, "My brother! What's wrong?!"

"My hands! My hands!"

Martin took one of Chris' arms and had a look. Martin cried out in fear, "What happened?!"

William frowned, "It is him!"

The siblings turned to the door where a black goo, swam in sucking something from the air. The princess spirit hugged the horse in fright as the stallion protected the princess from the goo.

Chris couldn't let the princess get hurt. If only he had the power of the crystals, he would crystalize the goo. So he ran ahead of the goo and blocked the horse, who blocked the princess.

"Chris!" Cried Martin.

The goo stopped dead still. It's form glowed a greenish color and stood up before Chris. Chris froze in fright as he watched in shock.

The goo glowed green until an appearance of a man was showing. Then, the color disappeared, leaving Chris looking at a man, maybe in his late fifties.

"Who are you?!"

The man laughed, "I am OLasVagas. I am the ruler of the Spirit's Cave. No spirit that comes in, never leaves this place, unless I bring it out. In this case, any man who comes in, never goes out."

The stallion snorted and neighe his threat as his hoof pounded the earth on which his hooves rested on.

OLasVagas flashed magic in the horse's face and there appeared a bridle. Chris stared at the bridle, it have spikes on the outside so if he turned his head, the spikes would pull over and prick his skin. The horse kept his head still, looking at the man with one eye.

"So, King Michael, how does it feel to be imprisoned for eighteen years?"

Chris gasped. The king was the stallion that brought him here? The princess was his age?! Then, the horse must be her magical-imprisoned father! That explains he stayed close by her side, even if she was a swan and he was a horse.

OlasVagas swipe his finger under Chris' chin, "Well, well, well... Isn't it the lucky... Well, the once lucky young prince?"

Chris gulped, "Prince?"

OlasVagas swipe his finger from Chris' chin up to his mouth. Chris jarred his mouth shut, hoping nothing was powdered on the finger. OlasVagas smiled, "For such soft skin for a hunter as to a prince. What makes you so tender?"

Martin stood up and called, "You leave my brother alone, you - you freak!"

OlasVagas turned and saw Martin shielding his sister in case of trouble. OlasVagas grew so mad that his body glowed green and transformed into a flying mammel with ravor-sharp teeth and wings like a bat. It's tail was grippable and twisted here and there. His eyes were flames. His fingers were sharp claws.

Martin protected his sister as Chris watched in shame and shock. He thought miserably that this was all his fault... thinking that if he had listen to Martin, thinking the horse was but a fairy tale, all this would not even happened... But if it hadn't, Chris would have never met the love of his life, who is now dead from his presence, "Martin!"

The creature turned as Chris ran in for it. Out of his jacket, he pulled out his arrow and struck his bow from the inside side of the jacket. The creature turned in against Chris and beared its sharp teeth. Martin shouted, "Chris, no!"

The creature sunk its teeth in Chris. Chris fell to the earth, bloodied. The creature stood over his slowly-dying prize, making sure no one had access to him.

William was horrifed, but quiet, calming his temper. He said, "OlasVagas, you might have taken away my kingdom, but you can't take my son."

The creature hissed as Chris slowly tried to escape. His clothes were shredded through. His weapons were broken. Chris opened his eyes to the fact that the creature had dug his teeth into HIM, not the weapons... Chris looked at the creature, thinking his own power was going against him in another being, greater than he. Chris lay back on the ground, defeated.

The creature bit the magic that William tried to cast on his young son. Each power the creature caught, made the creature more powerful. Chris felt his spirit painfully leaving him. He looked at the horse and the swan, for OlasVagas had changed the princess once again, tears filled the young man's eyes. Chris wanted to be happy, he wanted his brother and sister to be happy. He looked at his skeleton hands that he had cried so little time before. He covered his hand with them and watered the white bones. He felt his arm, which still had flesh, being touched. He looked up to see a glorious glow of the princess' wing. The creature above him was busy with William, fighting and eating the magic the weak spirit was trying to use against him.

Chris looked up in the princess' eyes. Her dove eyes met his forest eyes. Aviva knew Chris was going lifeless on her, so with all her leftover power, she lay her spirit's wing and healed the wounds that the creature had given to him. Chris' hands recovered, but the power wasn't. In his heart, he felt the need of freedom, and he knew the reason why he needed it. He looked at the weak princess, who had given him her last power. He knew he must save her, save her father, his siblings, and possibly bring his parents back. Chris slowly got up, not to alarm the creature. He noticed his brother and sister were gone... Chris looked at himself and still saw the hunter's garments. He wondered what had happened to the royal garments, not that he had cared, but it was strange.

Chris tightened his fist and tightened harder and harder, hoping to release the final speck of power. This final speck had to bring at least enough power to save his family. Chris felt something cold in his hand as he began to release the fist. A small speck of a crystal flake lay on his hand.

Chris smiled as he stared at the back side of the creature. He cried as he flew the speck into the air, "Into the Unknown! Into the unknown... Into the Unknown!"

The speck exploded, or whatever, and the cave was relighted. The power rained upon Chris as the creature stared in fright. Then, the monster crawled its way to Chris as the power surrounded Chris with his own glow.

Chris watched his hand, which was still outstretched glow to its final power intake, and watched the monster as it picked up speed with its wings and dove in to catch his prey.

Finally Chris felt the power light up in his body, "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn your back on the door! I don't care what the world may say... Let the power remain... The source of its intake don't frighten me anyway..."

The monster hated Chris and began to make progress. As the creature stuck Chris' foundation, Chris leaped and released the power which crystallized the creature in frozen crystals (Now you think snow, but these are crystals!). The creature used its fury to break the weak foundation. Chris was standing in another part of the cave. He looked left and right, wondering where his brother and sister had gone.

The creature changed his form and OlasVagas stood before Chris. He stretched out his hand in request, "Give me your power, son. I will take care of the rest."

Chris formed a crystal ball and answered, "How dod I know you are going to use it against me?"

"Oh, I promise, I won't."

Chris stepped backwards into the wall. He had to way of escape, someway... He thrust the crystal ball at the wall, which broke the wall all the way through. He leaped down of the 'back door' of the cave, down, down, down the wall into the lake below.

OlasVagas laughed, "Nice move, kid! You forgot there was wa-wa-wa..."

Chris stood up on a wave of water which lifted him from the lake. Chris smiled, "Nice move, Mr. OlasVagas. But I think you just landed in jail."

The man turned enviest. His form changed again into the hideous creature and flew down straight into Chris, "Let me have that power!"

"Never!" Chris took out an arrow as the creature felt upon him, btu the creature was faster, his teeth scraped into Chris' flesh. The wave crashed down into the lake, drowning the creature and Chris under its surface.

Honk, honk! Called the swan as she flew downwards to the lake. She wouldn't dare touch the surface, she looked at the clear water, hoping to see her hero coming up.

The crystal horse leaped from the cliff and changed quickly from crystals to water and fell into the water and gallopped in the water world. He saw the hideous creature drowned by his own mistakes. He galloped around and around the creature to make sure he was dead. Finally, the creature landed on the bottom of the deep lake, dead. The horse swam the water world hoping to see Chris in its grasp. But the young man was no where to be found. The horse gave up the search and turned crystalled and went to the surface.

The spirit parents wept over the tragic death of their youngest son. Martin and Applay still hadn't turned up. The swan waddled from the weeping willows and went back to the lake where her horse father looked at his human reflection in the lake.

"Daddy, are you sure he wasn't down there?"

"I was sure, honey. I still think he escaped, but the creature had locked his teeth on the young man."

"But daddy," Said the young swan, tears flowing from her dove eyes, "He saved our lives."

The horse stood tall, "Then, we will honor... Hey, isn't that?"

The swan looked to where her father was looking. Something was beyond the shore across from them. The swan flew upwards and saw water wrapping its blanket about the young man, "Oh, daddy! It's him, it's him!"

The crystal horse reared and crossed the lake with his crystal hooves. The swan made it to where the young man slept, nursing his tragic wounds. The horse made it to the other shore and nosed the young man. The water washed over his cold body. The horse rested his hoof on the chest and said, "He didn't make it."

The swan was quiet. The sun was setting upon her and slowly her body transformed to her self. She lay her swan's leg, which slowly changed back to her form, on the young man, crying softly the pass of her hero.

The horse lay on his hooves and legs and said, "My daughter?"

The princess muttered in the lifeless form, "What is it? Why did he had to die?"

The king answered, "A passed hero is better than a living hero. That is what my father told me."

The princess looked at her father with sorrow, "But... I loved him."

Michael answered, "I know. But not even the greatest love can bring someone back from the dead."

The waves closed in on the young man and slowly pulled him to his grave along with the dead creature. The princess turned her face, "Too many innocent creatures had died because of OlasVagas and his son, Jeff's plots. And he is one of them."

The king answered, "We must tell the others."

"Father?"

"Yes, my daughter."

"Where's Christopher's brother and sister?"

The horse stood dumbfounded, not even sure of what had happened to the suddenly disappeared children.


	6. Chapter 6

That late evening, instead of retiring for the night, Aviva left her swan's domain to the Lake of Memories, the same lake where her enemy and her hero had passed. As a human princess, she had regain power to do whatever she pleases. But tonight, she cared nothing of beauty. She would think of something and with a bit of power touch the lake and replay the wonderful memory of her past.

She thought of her friend, how he first met her. Then, after he saw her a human, she saw her and her friend stare at each other with some looks that even the young princess then didn't know were even true. But tonight was special enough to prove, it was real. Her love for this hunter, never wanting to hurt her, but to cherish her, his eyes which looked in her told her, that he did love her.

The princess wiped the water over the memory and started to cry again. Her spirit began to fade away, revealing her mortal body once again. She lay at the brink of the lake, wishing her friend would come back.

Splash!

"Did you miss me?"

Aviva screamed as she tried to run away. But that horriable creature revived and drove himself straight into her path. Aviva's father heard her scream from his small cave in the rocks. He stood up and rushed to save his daughter. As he reached the scene, the creature was already slurping his lips ready to chow down on the fair princess.

"Leave my daughter alone!"

The beast stared at the horse. The beast hissed and dashed to catch the king for to devour him too, "You were part of that kid's plan! Well, my dear, if you forget about him," He halted to see the princess, "You will be a loving wife to my son."

"Never! Let me go!"

"Oh, but if you refussssse, I can sssssuck the life out of you," The beast turned into a snake. His long snaky body frightened the damsel. The snake arched himself up to the damsel and looked into her dove eyes, "Look into my eyesssssss. You will marry my sssssson. If you don't, I will ssssuck the life out of you."

Aviva's vision was taken from her. She no longer saw the moon nor the sun. She fell to the ground at the brink of the lake where the snake left her. The scene cleared from its dark secrets, as the lake slowly personized. Its waves grew taller and bigger and formed. It washed over her sightless body, coating her with a blanket.

The princess opened her eyes to a gray atmosphere. She heard her father weeping in his horse form from her persence. She blinked to see what was going on, but the gray atmosphere darken. She would never see her world again. She rolled over and wept in her arms.

The water wept too. The sun rose into the rain clouds. Thunder clapped and poured upon the lake. The princess lay still, letting the rain wash the tears from her eyes. All the creature children watched her from the distance, sorrowing softly that their lovely princess would never see their smiles.

"GASP!"

The water released its prisoner. Chris splashed himself towards the shore and climbed unto the sandy shore. He couldn't believe how he had made it. His body was scarred and bloodied from the creature. He sat up and looked over. He looked at the water... "Wait a minute." he turned his face back and saw the princess, laying on the ground, crying.

He got up and crawlled slowly and quickly, watching, making sure she was her. When it really was her, he crawlled up to her and tuck his hand under her arms, "Your highness?"

The princess looked up and opened her eyes. Chris gasped at her gray, pupiless eyes, "You're blind..."

"Who are you?"

Chris rubbed up against her, "It's me, Christopher, son of William."

The princess rubbed her hands over the young man's face and said, "It is you."

Chris looked in the blind eyes of his true love, "What happened?"

"I... really don't know."

"Who goes there?!"

Chris gasped. But the crystal horse calmed down, "You're alive?"

Chris couldn't leave the princess, so now she wept in his wet shredded shirt. So he answered, "If I am sitting here and talking, I guess so."

The horse came up and said, "That creature came back too! He blinded my daughter so she could marry his son, Jeff. If... If she refuses, she will die."

Chris frowned. He took the princess by the chin and rested his forehead on hers, "In all my life, I have never met anything as beautiful as this lovely swan. I didn't know I was a prince, then, and now I know. I love you, Princess Aviva."

Aviva opened her eyes, "I love you, Prince Christopher."

Chris noticed her eyes show some life in them. As her father turned away, ashamed to see his daughter in such a way, Chris touched her chin and said, "You will be better, I know it..."

The princess was confused. Christopher had never talked to her like this. Her chin was grasped by the the young man so she couldn't turn away. She felt something... She kissed her friend, her hero, her prince. Chris pulled away, "I'll be back."

"Prince Chris, no!" Chris watched as the poor princess reached in the wrong direction. He knelt down and hugged her and assured her, "If the last thing I do, I will regain your sight, even if it means I die for you."

Aviva hugged her friend, "Please... Don't leave me again. I know you love me; more than love that I have ever gotten. This love... is very sacrificial."

Chris looked up to see his two spirit parents looking down on him. He knew he had to save the princess. He said, "King Michael?"

The horse turned his head to see Chris.

"I need you to make sure the princess is safe, far from dangerous places. She has no idea where she even is. Even if it means you... Bring her back to the castle."

"But... But OlasVagas rules there."

"I have that taken care of," Chris released his hand and a small crystal was formed. He took his hands and wrapped them around the princess' neck. The crystals formed a special necklace, "This is for you, You Highness. Until you regain sight will you see what it is."

"I believe in you, Christopher."

Chris left the girl in her father's hands-hooves. He ran off from the presence of the Enchanted Land into his world. The world was extrememly dark. The trees were dying from the lack of sunlight. The river leading to Dangerous Falls was growing angry and flooding the banks with its mighty waves.

Only if he knew where his siblings were, he had thought. He needed help. The princess was depending on him. He couldn't let her down. He ran straight into the angry river and leaped into it, plotting his death.

The river grew angrier. It seemed like it knew who jumped in it. The waves grew harder as Chris released power to save his life. But the waves blacked him under the water. Chris noticed how deep the river was when he regained. As he swam, a golden outline of another horse appeared. The horse took one look at him and it seemed to remember him. It disappeared in the river as Chris tried to fight his way to freedom.

"Gasp!" He reached the surface as another wave began to crash. He saw the horse again and used his powers to capture it. The horse noticed she was caught and began to fight the man. But Chris was smarter and held on until the horse was swimming when he arched himself up and over her back. The horse leaped up out of the river and bucked. Chris fought the horse and held on until the horse gave in and held Chris straight away from Dangerous Falls on to the town which had exiled him a few days back.

A man in the field was feeding his cattle when he saw Chris riding on the golden crystal horse. The man cried, "Pervert!" as Chris rode by. Chris couldn't understand when he thought that, but he continued on the road to the darkened castle. The golden horse took one look at Chris and leaped into the air and exposed her air flight. Chris looked behind and saw a gold trail behind them. The horse raced to the castle, knowing that was her time, she gallopped as Chris noticed the castle was familiar, though he was but a baby.

As the horse gallopped upon her golden bridge, Chris felt his heart's freedom which began to feel passion to why his parents are where they are today. He shut his eyes as a steady voice of his mother's woke up his desire for the freedom he had once felt...

{Watch Show Yourself from Frozen 2 on Youtube. If you han't seen the movie, watch the movie scene to get the point. Chris is Elsa. The choir is the spirits that was killed by OlasVagas. The mother of Elsa is the mother of Aviva, who also is the golden horse; and the siren is his mother's calling.}

"Every inch of me is trembling

But not from the cold

Something is familiar

Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold

I can sense you there

Like a friend I've always known

I'm arriving

And it feels like I am home

I have always been a fortress

Cold secrets deep inside

You have secrets, too

But you don't have to hide

Show yourself

I'm dying to meet you

Show yourself

It's your turn

Are you the one I've been looking for

All of my life?

Show yourself

I'm ready to learn

Ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

I've never felt so certain

All my life I've been torn

But I'm here for a reason

Could it be the reason I was born?

I have always been so different

Normal rules did not apply

Is this the day?

Are you the way

I finally find out why?

Show yourself

I'm no longer trembling

Here I am

I've come so far

You are the answer I've waited for

All of my life

Oh, show yourself

Let me see who you are

Come to me now

Open your door

Don't make me wait

One moment more

Oh, come to me now

Open your door

Don't make me wait

One moment more

Where the north wind meets the sea (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

There's a river (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

Full of memory (Memory, memory)

[Aviva' mother]

Come, my son, homeward bound

[Chris, crying out, lifting his power]

I am found!

Show yourself!

Step into the power

Throw yourself

Into something new

[Aviva's mother]

She is the one you've been waiting for

[Chris]

All of my life (All of your life)

Oh, show yourself

Ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah!"

The golden horse snorted as Chris sat on his knees holding the spirit of his true love in his grasp. He would never let it go. He stood up and looked at the horse, "You're Aviva's mother."

The horse smiled, "I was sure I knew who you were. Come with me, and I will show you."

"Show me what?"

"You will see."

Chris followed the golden crystal horse to the throneroom. The place was a diaster. But Chris couldn't hold it back. With his crystals he brought the place into order. The horse watched in quiet interest, knowing that the child didn't understand.

Finally, Chris was caught. OlasVagas came into the throneroom, upset by the change. When he saw Chris and the golden horse, he said, "So you made it out alive?"

The horse looked at Chris, wondering what he meant. Finally, Chris answered, "I found what you did to the princess."

The horse gasped as OlasVagas smiled, "Oh, she. It's okay. As long as she is forced to love my son, then, she will be happy."

"She is not happy. Don't you understand, you love someone who you are happy with?"

A young man, Chris' age, came into the throneroom. Chris could tell from the shoes up to the big glistering crown on his head that the kid was a brat. Chris realized, he must have lost his during the fight with OlasVagas or in the lake. He said, "Who are you?"

The man said, "Oh, bow down to me and ask me but politely."

Chris frowned. His teeth bared, "I asked, who are you?!"

The man walked up to Chris with a touch of brattish attention, "I am Prince Jeff Oralson, son of OlasVagas."

Chris growled, "Finally. Maybe my anger will be appleased."

Jeff answered, "Now you bow to me."

"NEVER! You stole my parents' identity! You stole our home and... Dangerous Falls wasn't there... You... You!" Chris laid his hands on the prince and show both of them were fighting hand-in-hand. The golden horse flashed some power in front of men, separating them.

Prince Jeff mocked, "Aww... You are hiding behind a horsey."

The horse snorted, "That is seriously not my name."

Jeff smiled, "Oh, my lovely swan would love this horse!"

Chris growled, "That is my swan!"

Jeff grinned, "Not anymore."

The horse glistered her outline to a full body of a horse. She said, "I am Queen Marland, daughter to king Tyrant the First. Wife to King Michael and mother of the princess. You have no right to marry the princess."

Jeff looked eye-to-eye with the horse, "And who is going to make me?"

The horse stood over Chris, protecting him from the fierce blows. She pulled her head close to her neck and said, "I was once an orphan, just like this poor young man.

I had no family to help me

And my father was slain before then.

Then, my mother, so precious with her voice

died in my arms that dreadful morn."

Chris looked up at the mare and realized she had the same tragic life as he did.

"But I grew up in the castle

Ruling with no one by my side

Until one morning when he came

My whole life was turned around

And I met the world's calling

I had a two daughters those four years.

But I couldn't, no, never, forget that day

When I dropped those girls...

It was when you killed my husband...

It was when you took my life away,

I hid my daughters in the forest

where you would never take her away.

Then, you took me in

you force me to talk

I told you where she was

but I didn't tell you this:

My daughters are granted to someone else

Someone who was a prince,

But you did the same to his parents too

You took their lives away!

So how can I ever forgive you

For the damage you have done?

You took my only children,

and sold them for your good.

No! I'll never forgive you..

You broke their kingdom into two.

You burst ours into a chaoatic ruin.

You turn the towns against us all

You did what your plots have wrought

So how can I ever forgive you

For the damage you have done?"

OlasVagas was almost heartbroken by the mare's sweet song, but stern lecture. Prince Jeff rose his sword in the air, "I want to kill her, Dad."

"Son, no!"

"Dad?"

"She is right... I had no royal blood in me. I lied to you. I broke their kingdoms apart... I tore one in half and had a dam built over it to secure it. I took this one for myself."

Jeff dropped his sword, "You lied to your only son?!"

Marland said, "Where are my daughters?"

OlasVagas said, "Guards... Go get the eldest from the prison cell. And the swan from the Enchanted Forest."

Chris answered, "Where's my brother and sister?"

"And get them too..."

Chris and marland looked at each other; Chris with shock and Marland with passion. In a few minutes, a young girl, like Chris' brother's age came running in and hugged the mare, "Oh, mother! You are alive!"

Then, Chris realized, the crystal blue horse was watching over Princess Aviva and the crystal gold horse was watching over the eldest daughter as godparents.

"Brother Christopher!"

"Chris!"

Chris looked up to see Martin and Applay released an running to him. Chris took them in a tight hug. After the brief meeting, Chris overheard beggings and knew it was the blue crystal horse.

The guard pushed the young, blind princess unto the floor. Before the horse parents could react, Chris was the first one to cup the damsel in his arms. The young princess felt the young man, "It's you, Christopher."

"I'm here... But there is more."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the realm of your spirit parents."

Michael and Marland dropped the spirit of horses and fell as humans in the arms of their blind daughter. Chris went back to his siblings and hugged them again, with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Do not weep, my son."

Chris saw his parents looking at them. He said, "Mom... Dad... Our own kingdom was covered by the dam which made Dangerous Falls."

Linda nod her head once, "Yes, we know, son. We have heard it all."

Chris smiled, "It feels good not being left alone to face life alone."

The parents took their three children in their arms and hugged them close. The children wept in their parent's embrace, knowing they would have to return to the Enchanted forest, knowing that their children no longer need the guidence of their parents.

"Christopher?"

Chris looked over and saw the princess reaching out in empty air. He left his family bond and knelt by the princess and touched her, "I am here."

The princess looked at him with her dove eyes. Chris felt his tears flow, oh how he wanted her to come back and see his face. He wanted to be with her, but how could he be loved, not knowing that she loved him truly.

"Christopher?"

"I am here."

"I know that... I see you."

Chris pulled back and looked, Aviva's eyes had their pupils once again. She had shock in those lovely eyes. Chris looked up at OlasVagas who was looking very sober. He looked at Chris and turned away and said, "Guards... take my son and I to the executions... They're the new rulers."

Chris stood up quick, leaving the princess, "Wait! No..."

OlasVagas looked at Chris and said, "Why? I broke your family. You should be upset. I tried to kill you. I tried to hurt the princess..."

Christopher looked at the man, "It's all in the case of jealousy. We all have that. No one can say that they have never been jealous. I was jealous of the grant life all have lived when I spied on the town from the forest. Every time I stood on the edge of the Dangerous Falls, I felt jealous that it had to be my parents instead for one of us kids; not to plot death, but the curiousty of a child. We grew up without our parents, and... That's the weakness of a few parents. They don't how to be a parent because they lost theirs," Chris turned to face his parents and the princess' parents. He noticed Martin was sticking close to the eldest. He smiled at his brother and turned to OlasVagas, "Come to me now

Open your door

Don't make us wait

One moment more

Oh, come to us now

Open your door

Don't make us wait

One moment more!"

Chris released his crystal powers and a memory fell upon the families, "Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river, full of memories."

Chris said, "Come, my friend, homeward bound..."

OlasVagas smiled faintly, "I am forgiven!"

Chris and OlasVagas, "Show yourself, step into the power; throw yourself into something new."

Chris smiled, "This was what you have been waiting for!"

OlasVagas took the hands of the Queens, "All of my life!"

"Show yourself...

Ah-ah; ah-ah

Ah-ah; ah-ah

Ah-ah; ah-ah!"


	7. Chapter 7

"OlasVagas had his son excuted for his rebellious behavior and became the new King's assistman. I had the Dangerous Falls torn down which revealed a pretty mummified kingdom, which still containned its beauty from over twenty years ago.

Martin had married the eldest daughter, Princess Laura, I had later found out, and already has a couple children of their own in that special kingdom.

Well, Aviva and I did get married. It was scary at first, but after four years, and our three children, Christopher the Second; Matthias; and little William Michael Jr. are growing nicely under this little kingdom where we ended the source of hate with a bundance of love.

No more storms threaten the peaceful river which in turn because the life source to the kingdom, which once ruled the Enchanted Forest, which in turn, also changed to the bundance of country. It is so amazing how this curse which was pull upon me and my brother and sister has come so far.

I no longer had crystal powers. I gave them up years ago, no longer to fight the worlds around me...

Oh, wondering about my sister? She has married a prince far off in the country far from us. We miss her highly and love her sweet complexion the prince had married. She has a children of her own, just recently, I suppose.

Well, this ends the story about our lives as we have learned. We have learned from our spirit godparents that love is the bundance that can quench any burning hate in one soul's mind. When we love and have compassion upon each other, we will grow in harmony."

Matthias frowned, "There was just too much love in this story."

Marlin smiled, "My Dad was the best! After all, he hunted!"

Appleye smiled, "My mother is so sweet, even when she was our uncles' sister!"

Christopher smiled, "Dad, do you think we will have a story in the future?"

Christopher the First smiled as he stood over his children, his nieces and nephew, "Yes. One day, my children. You will have a story of your own. And soon, too. It won't be long. Your story will be magicially appeared on these window panes. But I need to tell you one thing."

"What that's?!" Called the children, excitedly.

Chris held his newly born son as he answered, "Whether you be a villain or a hero, you will always be respected as either one. As a villain, you will be betrayed; even as a hero."

Marlin smiled, "Just like you, Uncle?"

"Just like me."

The children climbed up to their father and uncle an hugged him. They wished to hug him tightly, but the newly little baby was the source of the soft hug. Appleye kissed her little cousin, "One day, little guy, you will be just like your daddy. Your daddy is a proud king."

Chris lifted his son to the air and looked at him, "My little boy. One day, I hope he be like me. Simba has his own life to live. Even if it means, death."

"What?!"

"What I am saying is, I almost died, right?"

"Yeah, but what that has to do with Simba?"

"Simba is the new heir to the throne despite of troubles which may arrive."

Christopher smiled, "That's why I have the best dad in the world!"


End file.
